Blood Stained Promise
by Deathangel113
Summary: Part Three of Complicated Decisions: A promise is a sacred thing that should never be broken.


**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no ownership or affiliation to it. The character Umiko though is of my own creation.**

**Warning: Strong Language**

* * *

There were so many names on the memorial, but when she reached the bottom there was one name that wasn't there. She sighed in relief. Though she knew that her name would not be engraved in the stone she still needed to check, if only to assure herself that there was still hope. Standing up she turned to face Shikamaru. The shadow-nin stood a respectful distance behind her, his eyes on the memorial. She smiled softly. In the past five months he had become what she could only name as a guardian. Unlike the overprotective shadows of Lee and Naruto, Shikamaru's presence was one that she didn't mind. She started to walk and not to her surprise he started walking along side her.

"She'll come back."

"I know."

He folded his arms behind his head. For a moment she wished that he had a cigarette, but revenge had taken that away.

"Do you have training?" she asked, glancing at him.

"Unfortunately."

The corners of her lips twitched and she turned away before he could see the smile that resulted from his response. "I should be going to the hospital." Her eyes returned to him. "I guess that I'll see you later." He nodded and she started walking in the direction of the hospital. "I thought that you had to train," she said after several minutes.

Shikamaru shrugged. "We're going the same way," he said, sparing a glance at Sakura.

_Of course we are._ She understood what he was doing and found it to be very sweet.

The scenery was exchanged for that of buildings and streets filled with people as they wandered into the main part of the village. Several alleys and crowded streets later they reached the hospital.

Sakura stopped a few feet from the main doors. She looked at Shikamaru with a slight smile. "Thank you."

He shrugged again. "We are going the same way."

"Yes… We were." She gave him a warm smile before turning and walking through the main doors. _He may be lethargic, but he really does go out of his way._

When she was gone Shikamaru turned around and started walking back the way that he had come. He was going to be late for training, but that really didn't matter. The chuunin that had been placed on their team might say something, but that could be ignored.

"Hey Shikamaru!"

His somewhat peaceful walk was interrupted by the sound of Naruto's voice. He slowed his pace so that the fox-nin could catch up with him, but gave him no other sign of recognition. Seconds later Naruto was walking beside him.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Was that Sakura I saw you with?"

He shrugged, but gave no other response.

"You've been spending a lot of time with her lately."

"I haven't noticed."

Naruto smirked as if realizing some great truth. "You're not in love with her. Are you?"

"She's to troublesome."

He started to laugh, the sound both boisterous an annoying.

"Do you trust her?"

His laughter ended abruptly and he looked at the shadow-nin with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

He didn't answer. While it may end the fox-nin's need to keep a constant eye on his teammate, it would most likely result in unwanted assumptions. Naruto poked his arm and he narrowed his eyes. "You're being troublesome."

Naruto's confusion deepened, unsure of what exactly he was being troublesome about. "Bye," he said.

He allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction.

* * *

Chouji glanced at Shikamaru when his teammate arrived. He knew without having to ask why he was late.

"Where the hell were you?"

His dark eyes moved to Umiko. As pre-usual she glared at him in silent frustration. H waited for her to continue and was not disappointed.

"What sort of fucking ninja are you? You have no drive. Why…?"

"Because I was bored."

Her mouth closed and she gritted her teeth.

_I need to remember to thank Tsunada-sama,_ he thought, turning away from her. He could sense Umiko glaring at his back and he suspected that she was debating whether or not she should beat him senseless. She had tried once before, but that ended badly. He released a heavy sigh. It was times like these that he wished that Ino were back. He would rather listen to her than Umiko.

* * *

She sighed heavily, tired from the day's work thus far. It seemed that the majority of the ninjas had decided to injure themselves on this one day. She frowned and ran a hand through her hair. It had grown longer since the chuunin exams, though it had yet to reach its original length before she had cut it. Behind her she heard her name called and turned to look at her fellow medic-nin that was waving her over. With a sigh she walked over to him.

_

* * *

_

"Shikamaru."

_He glanced at Ino, but was silent as he waited for her to continue._

_"I was hoping that you could do something for me."_

* * *

The extensive hours had left her thoroughly exhausted. The doors closed behind her with what sounded like a loud bang. Her eyes moved to Shikamaru who sat on a bench several feet away from her. Smiling slightly, she walked to where he sat before sitting down beside him. Leaning back, she stretched her arms above her head before lowering them and then resting her hands on her lap. "What are you doing here?"

"Sitting."

She smirked, resisting the urge to laugh. "How was training."

"Normal."

Tilting her head back, she stared at the star filled sky. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?" he asked, suddenly curious.

"Why have you been here? I mean…" She blushed, her words suddenly sounding awkward. "At one time you wouldn't spare me a second glance and now… Why have you been such a…?" Her words were silenced when his lips pressed against her own. After a few brief seconds his lips left hers. "Why…?"

"Don't think about it."

His eyes stared intensely into hers before he turned away. She suddenly felt frightened. There was something within her that was far to familiar for comfort.

_

* * *

_

"Keep an eye on her for me."

_"Ino…"_

_"Just do it Shika. If something… Just don't touch her or you'll regret it."_

* * *

_This is Ino's fault._ He could say that was the truth, but it would only be partially so. The fact was that Sakura had been transformed into the forbidden fruit and he had been unable to contain his growing desire for her. Ino's words continued to echo in his head after he had kissed Sakura. Her threat was one that he could not help but feel that would be full filled. He laid back on the grass and stared up at the cloud spotted sky. It couldn't be helped though. His eyes closed and he allowed himself to relax if only for a short time.

* * *

She wanted to scream. Pacing the room Sakura chewed on her nails, her thoughts disordered. _Why did he kiss me? Why? He knows how I feel about Ino. He knows that I love…_ She stopped, tears starting to sting her eyes. It was all far to confusing. There was something within it that made her want to grab hold of it and never let go for fear of losing it forever.

* * *

"Hello."

He blinked and Umiko was suddenly before him. Grabbing her wrist, he stopped the hand that she was waving in front of his face. "What?" he asked boredly.

"He's alive."

To his left he heard Chouji chuckle.

Umiko snatched her hand back and a look of annoyance appeared on her features. "What's been wrong with you lately?"

He raised an eyebrow as if to question her own question.

"Whatever," he said, throwing up her arms. "It's not as if I care."

With a shrug he started to leave their training grounds.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought that you didn't care."

"You're a bastard! Did you know that?" she yelled after him.

She chuckled, but ignored her otherwise.

* * *

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes before looking over her shoulder at Shikamaru. "Hi," she said before turning away.

"Hey." He shoved his hands into his pockets. His eyes moved briefly to the memorial stone before returning to her. "Sakura…"

"Shikamaru…" Standing slowly she turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't lie to me. I just… I can't handle this, not now. I need to know before…" She crossed her arms, lowering her eyes to the ground.

He wanted to hold her, but knew that it was not the best idea. "I'll see you later."

Nodding in recognition, she offered him no other response.

* * *

She couldn't stop thinking about Shikamaru. They hadn't spoken in the past few weeks and she could only assume that he was giving her some space. She bit her lower lip. _Where are you Ino?_

* * *

The chuunin that guarded the gate looked out at the road when they felt an approaching presence. Moments later a figure appeared. After a few steps the person collapsed.

* * *

Sakura frowned as she hurried down the halls of the hospital. _It can't be true._ Her heart was racing. In her mind she was replaying what the jounin that had come to her home had told her only minutes earlier. The room number that she had been looking for appeared and she stopped before the closed door. _This must be some mistake._ She couldn't help but feel otherwise. Taking a deep breath she then opened the door. "Ino," she breathed when she saw the person that lay in the hospital bed.

Ino opened her eyes and smiled weakly. "Hey there beautiful."

Rushing to her side, she sat on the edge of the bed before wrapping her arms around her and kissing her. Ino made an uncomfortable noise and she sat up abruptly with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right." Reaching up she wiped away the tears that trailed down her cheeks.

"You're alive."

"I promised myself that I would see you again. I wasn't going to break it."

She smiled and held Ino's hand, lowering her head as she started to cry.


End file.
